


[podfic] Memories in Ink

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2018 [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Gen, Hope, Implied Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Nostalgia, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Mad Max: Fury Road, Read by the Author, Storytelling, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Miss Giddy reminisces over the personal history woven into her tattoos.





	[podfic] Memories in Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memories in Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990131) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1zalo6pju13m315/mmfr%20memories%20in%20ink.mp3?dl=0) (2.49 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:05:07


End file.
